Life's Best of Moments
by EmmerzK
Summary: Astrid's been banned from dragon riding and any type of physical exercise for the past nine months... But it's all for a single wonderful reason, and as Hiccup has told her before, "It'll be worth the wait." But what happens when the next heir to the tribe is ready to come into the world, but Astrid is home alone? Find out here. First HTTYD One-shot!


**So this is just a little one-shot I came up with. I'm super happy with how it turned out. Super adorable! I'm really excited to see what you guys think! This is my first HTTYD anything, and my first one-shot, so please be nice (although I highly doubt I'll get complaints lol) Drop me a review! ;)**

**Life's Best of Moments**

Astrid set her axe on the hook on the wall and smiled at it almost lovingly. Then her face drooped a little, wishing she could go out and use it. To be able to throw it hard-core into a sturdy tree trunk again would be pure joy.

Well, other than riding Stormfly again.

Yeah, she'd been banned from any form of physically stressing activities for a while now. Nine months to be exact.

Looking down at her large, round belly she smiled. "_It'll be worth the boredom," _ Hiccup had told her.

They had been married two years ago during the summer of their twenty-first year. Stoick was still the Chief of the Hairy Hooligans to this day, but Hiccup was sure to takeover soon. Stoick was still strong and mighty, but every leader has to pass the torch to their offspring someday.

It'd probably be another year until then though. That was what Hiccup was guessing.

A small coo sounded from the window and she looked over to see a blue Terrible Terror smiling at her before licking its eye. "Hey there," she smiled, walking forward to pet its head. "You hungry?" She reached into a bucket and held out a fish to it.

The little dragon snapped it out of her hand and gulped it down in seconds. It cooed and pressed its head into her hand. Astrid smiled, "You're welcome little gu-AH!"

Astrid slightly bent forward and pressed a hand to her lower stomach. She breathed in and out for a few seconds before muttering, "It's okay, it can't possibly-ahh!" She cried again, holding her stomach tighter. "Uhhh…" She glanced around quickly, trying to think.

Hiccup wasn't home; he was helping Stoick and some of the other leaders with some work with the catapults. He wouldn't be back for hours yet. Stormfly was off with the dragons today—the vikings gave them a day a week to go out and fly freely. What could she do?

She looked at the Terrible Terror, its eyes wide with concern. "Hey, I need-oww…" she paused, petting its head. "I need you to go get help." Another pain bloomed in her stomach. "Now!"

The blue dragon zipped out the window and flew down the hill to the village as fast as it could, searching for someone to help Astrid. He soon spied another young blonde walking by with a blonde guy—they both seemed to be bickering about something.

He landed on her shoulder and began pulling her braid. "Oww, ya little squirt, stop that! What's the big deal?"

"I dunno, maybe he thinks you're ugly too, heh heh," Tuffnut smirked. Ruffnut promptly punched him in the face and looked back at the dragon still yanking her towards the stairs leading to the chief's house.

"What? What is it?"

"What's going on?" Snotlout asked as he walked up with Fishlegs, having heard the ruckus from Gobber's shop.

"I don't know, he keeps pulling me in that direction." Ruffnut replied. "Thor knows why." The Terror suddenly growled and flew off towards the Haddock house.

Fishlegs suddenly piped, "Wait… Isn't Astrid home alone today?"

"So?" Tuffnut raised an eyebrow.

Snotlout waved him off, "This is Astrid we're talking about. She doesn't need help."

Ruffnut's female instincts kicked in. "Guys, she's close to her due date. What if…" Without another word she sprinted up the hill as fast as she could. The guys, seeing no choice but to follow, ran after her.

When they reached the front door, they were all shocked to find Astrid on her knees in the middle of the room, panting and trying to stay together. The Terrible Terror was circling her anxiously.

"Oh thank Odin, he got someone," she sighed loudly. "Thanks buddy-Ahhh!"

"Ohhh boy," Ruffnut grabbed her shoulders and tried to calm her down.

Astrid swallowed thickly and looked up at the shocked men. "Go get Hiccup. The baby's coming." When they still stood there, another sharp pain sparked her inner warrior, "NOW!"

The men turned and jumped off the porch, but Ruffnut called after them. "Wait! Snotlout, you get Hiccup. Fishlegs, get Astrid's mom. Tuff, get Gothi. Hurry it up!" The three guys turned and sprinted to their various locations as fast as they could.

Ruffnut ran back inside to help Astrid upstairs to her and Hiccup's room. "Oww…" Astrid moaned, but bit her lip.

"It's okay, easy does it," Ruff helped her to her feet and led her to the stairs.

_Oh why did the dragons have to go on a flight today?_ Snotlout thought, annoyed.

He could see the catapults in the distance, could see which one the guys were working on, heck, he could see Hiccup! If only Hookfang was here, there would be less time a-wasting!

At last he was within shouting distance, but by then he was nearly out of breath. "Hic…Hic! Whew… man, I'm out of shape." He moaned, trotting to the catapult where his Chief, father, cousin, Gobber and many others were up moving parts. "Hiccup!"

Hiccup turned and looked down the fifty-foot drop. "Hey Snotlout, you alri-"

"Waddya standing around for, daddy-o?" Snotlout yelled back, half excited, half frantic. He pointed back to the village, half a mile away. "Astrid's popping as we speak!"

Hiccup's eyes widened, but it didn't quite click yet. He leaned closer to the edge, hands on his knees. "Astrid's what?"

"Oh by Odin's beard man, she's having a baby!" Snotlout shouted for all in the village to hear.

Hiccup's eyes widened, heart pounded. "Right _now_?"

"YES!"

"Oh…" Hiccup whispered. Then panic took over. "Oh!" He whipped around, "Toothless- wait! Aw come on, the dragons had to leave TODAY!" He ran down the wooden slope to the ground as fast as his leg and prosthetic could take him. Joining Snotlout on the ground, the two ran as fast as they could back to the village.

Before getting too far, Hiccup yelled back to Stoick, "Come on grandpa, you coming or what!?"

Stoick finally snapped out of his reverie. "Huh…" He smiled at Gobber. "Grandpa."

"Yeeeees, so maybe you should, oh I don't know, go be supportive?" Gobber suggested sarcastically.

Stoick nodded as if the thought hadn't occurred to him. "Yes, that'd… probably be good." With that he too ran down the wooden railing and to his home.

Hiccup panted at the bottom of the hill to his house but he didn't stop there. He'd left Snotlout in the dust a while ago; the poor guy had had to run to find him, so he didn't blame him for lagging. Hiccup sprinted up the stairs two at a time, threw the door open and ran up the stairs without stopping.

That's when he heard her screams.

He stopped at the top of the stairs, caught between wiping the slick sweat off his face and staring at his wife being tortured with pains of childbirth. There were few times in his life when he'd seen her in pain—that beautiful tough girl that didn't show her pain easily. Those few times he did see it, it tore him apart. This was no exception.

"Hiccup!" she gasped, finally noticing him.

He promptly ran over and placed a hand on the top of her head and holding her right hand. "Hey… um… I'd ask if you're okay, but I'm sure that's a stupid question."

Astrid panted a short laugh, "I'm just dandy. Ahh!"

Hiccup winced as she tightened her hold on his hand in a bone-crushing grip. But he didn't say a word. Just stroked her forehead and looked up at Gothi, who was busy working at the end of the bed with Astrid's mom, Phlegma the Fierce.

Phlegma's eyes locked with his and she smiled faintly before returning to getting water and cloths ready. Hiccup rested his lips on Astrid's forehead, suddenly terrified.

It was common for women to die in childbirth… as it was for children. He closed his eyes and sent up a quick prayer that both his wife and child would be fine in the end.

A tap on his shoulder made him look up. Gothi pointed towards the stairs, telling him he needed to leave. Astrid gasped in pain then asked, "What, he can't stay?"

Gothi merely shook her head and returned to the foot of the bed.

Hiccup swallowed the lump in his throat and looked Astrid full in the face. A smile came to his face when a memory of the first time he saw her came to mind—her blonde hair in two braids on both sides of her head instead of one: adorable, yet still fierce, even at age three.

Everything they'd been through together since—it all radiated from her face in a look of pure love.

"What is it?" she whispered.

He gave her a tight, half-hearted smile, whispered back, "Just don't leave me."

She could see that fear in his green eyes. That fear that when he left the room, that would be it. "Oh Hiccup…" she pulled him down and kissed him firmly. "I'm not going anywhere."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

Gothi hit her staff on the floor a couple times, gaining Hiccup's attention again. She was now waving him out with both arms. Hiccup kissed Astrid again before standing up, still holding her hand. "Well… see you in a few minutes I guess."

Astrid smiled and nodded. "And we won't be alone."

Hiccup smiled and walked to the stairs, letting her fingers slip through his to meet air. That choking fear enveloped him as he turned away and walked down the stairs. He opened the front door to find his father, Gobber, Spitelout and all of his friends waiting on and around the porch or on the stairs. The dragons had also returned and were looking around curiously; Toothless bounded up to him with a questioning expression. Hiccup rubbed his best friend's nose distractedly as he stepped out.

"Well?" Stoick asked.

Hiccup firmly closed the door and walked to the porch railing, leaned on it and stared at the ground nervously. "Now we wait." He replied quietly.

Stoick frowned sadly at Hiccup's expression. He knew that look. He had felt that look twenty-three years ago when his Valhallarama gave birth to their only son.

But he pushed those thoughts away and clapped Hiccup on the shoulder. "She'll be fine."

"I know, but-" Whatever Hiccup said was lost in Astrid's scream heard from the upstairs. Hiccup whipped around, but gripped the bannister to keep himself from running up there. "Ughh why do they make us sit here? I should be in there helping her!"

"Eesh, I don't know what makes you want to be in there on _that_." Snotlout made a disgusted face.

Hiccup raised an eyebrow, "Well maybe if you got married and your wife got pregnant and was in serious pain and in a potentially life-threatening situation you'd say the same thing!" Stoick laid a hand on his son's shoulder to calm him.

"Alright alright, don't get your braid in a bunch." Snotlout smirked.

Another of Astrid's screams interrupted them.

"Mmmmmmm…" Hiccup hummed nervously, pacing the porch.

Fishlegs decided to try to ease Hiccup's mind. "Hiccup, what do you want?"

Hiccup gave him a confused look. Fishlegs rolled his eyes, "Boy? Girl?"

"Oh." Hiccup relaxed. "Um…" Everyone waited for his response, but he finally shrugged. "I don't know…"

"You don't know? Come on now, nine months to think about it, surely you have a preference."

Another scream, this time louder than the rest.

Hiccup stepped off the porch and began pacing on the grass. "I don't know, I just want Astrid's pain to stop." He leaned against Toothless and stared up into the sky, resigning himself to waiting. Fishlegs didn't ask any more questions, and the group stayed silent.

Every few minutes another scream could be heard. Hiccup seemed to relax, but anyone could tell with his one furiously tapping foot that he was growing impatient and worried.

Tuffnut finally interrupted the silence, flopping onto the grass in boredom, "How long does childbirth _take_?"

Stoick shrugged. "Depends on the woman and child. It's different every time." He looked over to Hiccup, who was biting his finger. He frowned, "Hiccup?"

Hiccup looked really worried, looking at the upstairs window. "It's gotten really quiet in there…"

"I'm sure it's-" Stoick began, but a scream interrupted him.

And it wasn't Astrid.

The piercing scream of a new life hit them full force and they all broke out into grins and patted each other on the back in excitement—all except one. Hiccup remained still, entranced by the sound, but still terrified at Astrid's growing silence. Toothless stared at him with wide green eyes, nudging his shoulder.

He sat up off Toothless and stood beside Stoick on the porch, listening to the child's cries. Stoick bumped his shoulder, "Come on, smile!" A small smile did make its way onto his lips, but he couldn't fully smile; not yet.

Footsteps were suddenly heard and the door quickly opened. Hiccup whipped around, fearing the worst—but it was only Phlegma, her face sweaty, but beaming. "Hiccup…"

"Yes?" He asked tensely.

"Oh don't look so terrified, they're both fine!" Phlegma quickly embraced him. The group cheered happily at the revelation.

He drooped and sighed loudly. "Oh Thor… good."

"Now not another word. Get up there before my warrior of a daughter comes down after you." Phlegma then shoved him inside and closed the door behind him.

Hiccup took a few seconds to collect himself before walking to the stairs and slowly going up. When he reached the top, he could see Astrid sitting up farther on the bed holding a little bundle, and Gothi gathering dirtied sheets at the end of the bed.

Gothi looked up and smiled, and waved him in. Astrid looked up and beamed; she looked exhausted, but in his mind, she'd never looked more beautiful. "Well don't just stand there, come meet your daughter."

His heart stopped. Daughter? He covered his mouth with a hand for a minute to keep down the nervous bubbling energy inside him. Walking to the bed and sitting beside her, he looked down at his daughter for the first time.

"Red hair…" he whispered, gently brushing his fingertips across her forehead. She was small, but healthy; her skin pink and soft; her tongue sticking out of her mouth before emitting another whine. He blinked in shock, so accustomed to dragon coos and growls.

Astrid beamed at him, her eyes bright. "You want to hold her?"

"Hold her?"

Astrid breathed a laugh, "Yes, she's your daughter too." She carefully sat up, catching Gothi's careful eye, and handed Hiccup their little girl.

Hiccup barely dared to breathe. She was so small and helpless, so trusting of the one holding her that she'd be safe in their arms. A knew love bloomed in his chest suddenly and he couldn't stop his eyes from welling up. "She's beautiful…" he whispered. He smiled at Astrid before sniffing and looking at the ceiling, "Oh Thor, I was going to be cool! Ah look at me! No, don't look at me…" He faced the opposite wall.

Astrid laughed and shook her head, "Oh shutup and come here." She put a hand on his cheek and pulled his lips to hers, their daughter between them.

They looked back down at her, love radiating from both of them. Hiccup suddenly inhaled, "What do you want to name her?"

"Do you have any ideas?"

He thought for a few moments then smiled at her, "We could name her after you?"

"No." Astrid firmly replied with an eyebrow raised, making him snicker. "One Astrid will do. Besides I've got a better idea."

She leaned forward and whispered the name in his ear. His heart skipped a beat when he heard it, and he almost felt his eyes welling up again. He bit his lip and shook his head, then looked back up at her beaming face. "It's perfect."

The door creaked open and the group tensed, watched Hiccup slowly, gingerly step out and close the door behind him. When he faced the group, they saw a changed man holding a little bundle wrapped in cloth. He looked at Stoick first and quietly said, "Dad, come meet your granddaughter."

Fishlegs jumped in excitement, but kept a hand on his mouth to stay silent.

"Yes! I told you it'd be a girl!" Ruffnut exploded, slapping her brother.

"Hey, no fair!"

"Guys," Hiccup warned in a new protective voice. They both turned to him slowly and he smirked, "If you make her cry, I will hurt you." Then he smiled to show he was only half-kidding. They both nodded understandingly, but hopped forward with Snotlout and Fishlegs to get a closer look.

Stoick was still planted at the foot of the stone staircase. Hiccup laughed, stepped to the top step of the porch. "Come on dad, surely you still know how to hold a baby."

Stoick pursed his lips and slowly stepped forward. "I don't know. It's been a long time." But he held out his hands as his son gently handed the infant to him.

Stoick very gingerly held her, afraid his big rough hands would mar that new, pretty little face. "Ah…" Stoick smiled. "I'd say she looks like me, eh?"

Gobber leaned in and sniffed, "Ya. She's beautiful."

"Are you saying I'm beautiful, Gobber?" Stoick asked with a look towards the distance. Gobber deadpanned as he wiped his eyes on his arm.

"Aw Gobber, please don't cry," Phlegma waved a hand around. "I almost made it!"

"We already lost Spitelout!" Gobber pointed.

"Nah, I just got somethin in my eyes… both of 'em." Spitelout tried to cover as he turned away and blew his nose into his cape. Snotlout didn't look any better.

Stoick looked up at Hiccup, the new father, shocked to see tears ready to fall. "Not you too."

Hiccup shrugged. "I don't care," he whispered. "Seeing my father hold my daughter? This is probably one of the best moments of my life." Stoick swelled with pride and felt the tears pricking in his own eyes.

But he quickly coughed and held her up to Hiccup, who carefully took her back. A soft coo sounded from his right and Hiccup squatted down from the steps to show Toothless his baby girl. "Easy bud," Hiccup softly warned as Toothless sniffed the baby. She squeaked at the offensive dragon breath and began to whine, making Toothless pull back. But he didn't look scared or offended; he and the other dragons looked protective, having already made a circle around the group and watching the baby carefully.

"You see that?" Hiccup looked down at his daughter, speaking to her for the first time. "You're well protected. Nobody's going to hurt you that easily."

Stoick finally asked the question he had been waiting for. "What did you two name her?"

Hiccup looked up at his father, looked him straight in the eye, and beamed. "Valhallarama."

All the adults stared at him in shock and surprise, but none were impacted as much as Stoick. The big man, the infamous Stoick the Vast, smiled proudly and sat down beside his son, wrapped his arm around him. He took a few moments to collect himself and smiled at his son. "Your mother would be proud."

Hiccup looked back down at his daughter with a loving smile, Toothless on his right, his father on his left, and his mother whom he barely knew looking down. "I know."

**Dahh I'm so glad I got this out of my head. It was driving me nuts! If you guys want me to write any more one-shots let me know. I do have one more idea that I've started, but have to work on it more. Maybe I'll turn it into a full-blown story, I don't know. We shall see! ;)**

**I'm obsessed with HTTYD but with the sequel coming out soon (EEP!) I don't think I'd get anything great down. I'm sure I could come up with something decent, but I'm already working on a huge crossover Fic on top of college. Don't really have any more story time to indulge in haha Wish I did though!**

**Let me know what you think of this and if you want me to write something else, and feel free to give me ideas ;) Thanks guys!**

**~EmK**


End file.
